Make me human again
by Haku's Tears
Summary: Unable to defeat Bhunivelze, Lightning became the new Goddess of Death and is forced to remain in Valhalla watching over the souls of the dead and the lives of the living. Her heart longed to be with her friends, to be human again so that she cold live her life within the new world. However, Bhunivelze has other plans. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning gazed upon the new world with her piercing gaze before looking away as a sigh left her lips. She had become the people's saviour and brought the souls of all humanity to the new world tat was created. Fighting hard battles only to fail to defeat Bhunivelze and becoming trapped in Valhalla to be the new Goddess of Death to maintain the balance of life.

Her heart sank as she looked through time and saw her sister marrying Snow, giving birth to their daughter Lightning. Watched as Fang and Vanille open their sea side bar. Sazh taking Dajh to school. And Hope...he was visiting her shrine everyday to gaze upon her statue with despair, unable to move on with his life. Her heart pulled as she watched him trying to adjust to a life without her again, she could feel his heart longing for her to be besides him, feel him longing for a life where they were together. Her heart longed for the same, she imagined herself and Hope at the alter as her sister married Snow. Imagined them creating a family and being happy without having to fight destiny.

Slamming her fist onto the stone balcony wall, she growled in frustration as she sensed Bhunivelze enter her realm.

"What do you want?" her voice filled with loathing for the God, refusing to turn to look upon him.

"Can I not visit my Goddess?" he teased, his fingers sliding over her shoulders as he pressed against her back. His vile breath brushing against her ear. She wanted to shudder, to push him away but he would torment her more. "Ah, watching your...friends I see" he mumbled with disinterest before spinning her around, using his power to change her armour into a long black dress that dipped low at the back and emphasised her curves. A black diamond encrusted collar appearing on her throat.

She shoved her way past him and walked to sit her throne before she looked at him, eyes shining with hatred for the God. "Why are you here?" she demanded angrily, Odin appearing and kneeling her side, his own gaze was directed towards the God as well, daring him to make a move against his Lady.

"I'd be careful not to anger me my dear Goddess. I allowed them to remember you and I can take that away!" he growled in warning making Odin tense up beside her. Waving a hand to calm her Guardian she sighed in defeat and cast her gaze down upon her lap. She hated this. She could not defeat the God before her and the only way to protect her friends and the rest of humanity was to follow her orders. "Good" he purred as he made his way up the stairs to her throne, his hand reaching out to cup her chin to force her to look into his eyes, "the humans need something to celebrate my Goddess, they need to give us our tributes to show their loyalty." Moving his face closer to hers he smirked evilly, her body grew cold at his words "we're going to be wed."


	2. Chapter 2

After his last patient left his office, Hope went over to the sink to wash his hands and sighed as he turned the water off. Another day had gone by without him caring or doing anything exciting with his life, Sure he loved his job, loved helping people but he was slowly losing the hope he held when he first came to this new world. He remembered everything from his previous life, he remembered his partner, their journey to make the impossible possible, going through time and saving the souls. Remembered the day he lost the woman he loved.

Waving to the receptionist as he left, ignoring her offer for a drink after work, he got into his small car and drove off, following the same route that he travelled everyday. Picking up one pink rose from the flower shop, bidding the elderly woman goodbye as he left and carried on with his journey to the Goddesses Temple.

His emerald eyes shone with sadness as he gazed upon the cursed Temple where his heart lay trapped in crystal upon the throne, the priests maintaining the candles and incense and offering their prays to the Goddess of Death. To Lightning.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, resisting the urge to run up them to touch the cold crystal, he knelt down and placed the single pink rose upon the lowest step alongside its sisters.

"I knew I would find you here" a gentle voice sounded behind him, making him drop his head to his chest in resignation, "it's not healthy Hope, she wouldn't want you to live this way."

"Don't you think I don't know that Sarah?" he said, his voice soft yet angry, "I can't move on. There's no one I want to move on with other than Lightning."

Placing her hand upon his shoulder, Sarah looked up to her crystallised sister as a tear slipped through her lashes, "She would want you to be happy Hope. She would want you to live. She sacrificed herself for us and we should accept that gift even though I wish there was a way to release her."

He brushed Sarah's hand from his shoulder as he stood up, looking at Lightning in determination and promise, "I will find a way Sarah, I don't care who I have to fight to bring her back. Who I have to defeat. Lightning deserves a life, she _belongs _with us."

The sound of the bell shocked the both of them causing them to turn towards the priests and the Goddess's Disciple as they walked towards them and bowing in front of the steps to the Goddess, "my Goddess, we have been blessed by the news from the God. We offer you these tributes as our blessing and our love to you."

Hope frowned, stepping towards the Pope "excuse me, but what news is this?" he asked, his curiosity overcoming the sense of dread that he felt.

The Disciple stood, turning towards hope with a smile, his joy shining through his eyes, "you shall be the first to hear this grand news Director. The God and Goddess are to be wed, bringing this world to prosperity!" he declared, throwing his hands up into the air as the priests started to hum.

He distantly heard Sarah gasp at the news as his body grew cold and his heart felt like it had stopped. His mind repeating the Disciples news, _'Lightning is going to marry that monster?' _he thought to himself as he stumbled back in shock, his hand raising to his face as his body shook, "I...I need a drink" was all he could say before running out of the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Stopping besides his car, he grasped his keys with a shaking hand and opened the drivers car just as Sarah ran through the main doors in an attempt to reach him. Ignoring her as she ran towards him, he got into his car and drove off towards his house his mind spinning as he tried to calm down his breathing.

It didn't take him long to get home, driving far above the speed limit and receiving angry yells from predations. Parking inside his garage, he locked his car and burst into his house, heading towards where he kept his drinks. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass, he sat on his sofa in the lounge and poured himself a large amount as he turned on the television, his cat jumping onto the cushion next to him.

"...and for today's top news, our God has announced to his Disciples that he and the Goddess Lightning are to be wed! This is glorious news-" Hope swore as he turned off the television, chucking the remote against the wall causing it to shatter on impact. His cat hissed and ran off, not that Hope cared at the moment as he downed his drink and quickly poured himself another.

"...why is my life a fucking curse?" he mumbled, closing his eyes as a tear slipped through his lashes and ran down his pale cheek. Turning his tear filled emerald gaze to the picture of Lightning in a delicate silver frame upon his table, he let out a small whimper as he reached across and picked it up, running his fingertips across the smooth glass above he face. "I'm going to find a way Lightning" he promised, pressing his lips against the cold glass, "I'll kill Bhunivelze if I have too. I'll even become a l'cie if that's what it takes."

Setting the picture down carefully, he downed his glass once more until oblivion took over him.

"_You're insane!" she breathed, shaking her body out of its shock, "there is no way in the world I would marry you!" standing up she knocked Bhunivelze backwards as she pulled out her sword and pointed it at him much to his amusement. _

"_Oh my dear Lightning, you act like you have a choice in this" he purred flinging her sword from her hands with a small wave of his hand. Moving quicker than light, he gripped his hand around her neck, lifting her up into the air. "You are powerless against me, Goddess. It is time you learned your__** place!**__" he yelled, throwing her across the room, her back colliding with a crystal pillar._

Shaking her head, Lightning lay upon the silks and furs on her bed as she looked into a small orb of power so she could watch the world below her go by. Watching how her followers and friends reacted to the news of her doom and her heart pulled upon seeing Hope and Sarah, wishing she could tell them that it was a lie and that she was there with them. Perhaps their lives could have been filled with joy and Lightning would have had a chance of a normal life.

Hearing Hopes wish for power, she closed her eyes and listened to Etro. She may have taken Etro's place as Goddess but she kept the entity's soul within her. "Etro, please help him" she whispered softly, her voice filled with desperation.


End file.
